ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Gifts from the East
' ' Gifts from the East is a 2015 November Event where players do quests to gather gifts and exchange them with each other for items. The event started on November 19th @ 2:45am and ends on November 26th @ 1am. An The Ishtaria Boost Fest ran alonside it from November 21st through November 25th. Reddit Discussion AoI Forums Discussion AoI Forums Japanese Version Discussion Story Salix, Meru, and our knight are lost! While searching for the Witch, they ended up in a foreign land. "Isn't it a beautiful country?" - Meru ' '"...these people dew look different..." - Salix There, they found a basket and a note, which read: "Looking for me? 'I hate to break it to you,' 'but you aren't in the right place."' - The Witch Dissapointed, the trio decided to make the best of the situation, and Meru asked the knight to exchange baskets with their friends. Rewards The rewards for this event were: * 50 Basket Rewards: '''1x BP Potion * '''100 Basket Rewards: 1x AP Potion * 150 Basket Rewards: 100 Crowns * 200 Basket Rewards: 2x Scroll I * 300 Basket Rewards: 2x BP Potion * 400 Basket Rewards: 2x AP Potion * 500 Basket Rewards: '''1x Inaba, Harebrained * '''600 Basket Rewards: 1x Inaba, Harebrained * 700 Basket Rewards: 1x Inaba, Harebrained * 800 Basket Rewards: '''1x Inaba, Harebrained * '''900 Basket Rewards: '''1x Inaba, Harebrained * '''1000 Basket Rewards: '''1x Far East Ticket (Collect 3 to draw a Far East Pack!) * '''1200 Basket Rewards: 200 Crowns * 1300 Basket Rewards: 2x Scroll II * 1500 Basket Rewards: '''3x BP Potion * '''1700 Basket Rewards: 3x AP Potion * 2000 Basket Rewards: '''1x Far East Ticket * '''2500 Basket Rewards: '''300 Crowns * '''3000 Basket Rewards: '''Reward Pack Ticket (Good for one Reward Pack draw) Gift Rates Approximate Basket Item Rates were: * '''1x Gold Pack Ticket: 4/484 = 1% * 1x Silver Ticket: 20/484 = 4% * 3x Bronze Ticket: 47/484 = 10% * 1x L Spirit Gems: 9/484 = 2% * 1x M Spirit Gems: 28/484 = 6% * 1x S Spirit Gems: 47/484 = 10% * 1x Angel Feathers: 18/484 = 4% * 1x Grimoire III: 9/484 = 2% * 1x Grimoire II: 30/484 = 6% * 1x Grimoire I: 59/484 = 12% * 1x Mini AP Potion: '''14/484 = 3% * '''1x Mini BP Potion: 15/484 = 3% * 1000x Gimmel: 61/484 = 12.5% * 10000x Gimmel: 31/484 = 6.5% * 1x High Potion: 50/484 = 10% * 1x Great Potion: 42/484 = 9% (Note: Rates from a sample of 484 normal gifts.) As well, gold baskets supposedly have higher rates for the better items above in addition to giving 10 basket points instead of 1 like normal. As well, they can give full AP/BP Potions instead of just minis. Observations Many people noticed a significant drop in basket drop rates after the first day of play. Nobody knows the underlying cause for this, but the current guesses are (1) that Silicon Studios lowers the drop rate after the first day, or (2) that after you do a certain number of exhanges or gather a certain number of baskets, the rates automatically lower. It's also possible people are imagining things, but with so many in agreement it seems unlikely. From my personal experience, I gathered about 25 baskets on average per all-out from Hope-3 during the first day, and only 12.5 baskets on average after (tested using 13 all-outs on Hope-3). Category:Events Category:Gifting